Cross Dressing for Love
by Kyma
Summary: He was obsessed, he knew it, but no matter how hard he tried, she shot him down. But not this time. With the help of two pixies, Draco finds a way to get Ginny


This was written for Ellie's Seven Day Belated Birthday Challenge! None of this belongs to me! Enjoyyyy

**Guidelines:**Must be DG centered (no duh) and be Cinderella-based. (Doesn't have to follow story exactly; just has to include the basic storyline that can include but is not limited to poor girl, missing slipper, confused prince, etc.) The **more creative** the better! Masquerade balls accepted.

_October 26__th_

"_Ginevra Weasley. She is the bane of my existence, the one girl who has the audacity to shoot me down time after time. I know right? She should be ecstatic, but instead, every time I try and sweet talk her, she gives me THAT stare… and laughs at me. I mean, what girl in their right mind would say no to a face like this? Really, who does she think she is?_" Draco Malfoy scribbled furiously into his journal after his 6th attempt to get Ginny Weasley to go out with him had failed. It was a miserable attempt he had to admit, but he was running low on options. He just did not know what to do. So here he was, sitting in the kitchen putting his rant down onto paper.

"Merlin what am I going to do? Ugh, I might as well give up," Draco said to himself while banging his head on the table. As he banged his head against the table, a loud THUD resounded in the kitchen. THUD… THUD… THUD… as he drew his head up so he could whack his head on the table once again, he was interrupted by a giggle. Strike that, two giggles.

"I told you he was insane Mims," he heard a girl say. Draco looked around but could find no one around.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "I swear if even one of you lowly house elves is laughing at me, I will cur-"

"And you wonder why she turned you down." This time the voice came from a different person. Suddenly, two little pixies fluttered before him, one tittering away while the other one looked at him disapprovingly. "With this attitude, she'll never give you a chance in hell!"

"Who ARE you?" Draco asked, looking disbelievingly at the two pixies floating in front of him.

"My name is Mims," said the second pixie, "And this is Trix. We are your fairly amazing pixie helpers! And we're here to help you get a chance with Ginny."

"So you're like… my fairy godmother then?" Draco responded.

"As if!" Trix huffed, "We are a million times better than a fairy godmother! You can bet your last sickle on it!"

"… Right…" Draco drawled out. "So… how are you going to help me?"

Both the pixies gave him a mischievous smile and answered, "We have a plan."

---

_October 31__st_

Draco was pacing up and down his room, muttering under his breath while everyone else was getting ready and leaving for the Halloween ball. It had been a week since the pixies first appeared and since then, they had been popping up at the most inopportune moment and making comments to each other. The worst was when they had popped up while he was in the middle of a quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Mid dive, the annoying pixies appeared in front of him, pointed and prodded, and then disappeared. Draco, who was close to snatching the snitch, got distracted and the little golden ball fluttered away.

Finally, Draco decided to scribble away in his journal.

"_It's been one week since those insolent pixies appeared in my life with their so called plan, which I know NOTHING about. And here I am, waiting for them. I swear, when I see those pixies, I'm going to WRING THEIR TINY LITTLE NE-"_ Mid sentence, there was an explosion in his room and a tree sprouted up in the middle of it, the pixies sitting on top of the highest branch.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco exclaimed.

"THIS! This is the tree that will get you Ginevra, your one true love," Mims exclaimed as she fluttered around Draco's head. Just as soon as she spoke, the tree started shaking and suddenly, it regurgitated a costume that landed at Draco's feet.

Draco looked at the costume with disdain. In front of him was a sparkly dress with matching glass slippers. "You've got to be kidding me! There is NO way I'm wearing a dress to the ball! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school!" He continued to rant, unaware that the pixies were slowing closing in on him. In a matter of seconds, the pixies had not only put the dress on him, but had magically grown his hair out and changed his features. Now, in front of them stood a short girl with dark brown hair, in a pretty blue dress and glass slippers.

---

_Meanwhile at the ball_

Ginevra Weasley hated dances. She sat there at her table glaring at any boy who dared to come near her. It wasn't that she didn't like boys, no, she was just sick of them all trying to get into her pants! She groaned as Dennis Creevey started to approach her and started banging her head on the table. All of a sudden, Creevey stopped his advances as the doors of the Great Hall swung open.

In walked Draco, and everyone's attention was on him… her… In minutes, all the boys left their dates and ran up to him/her hoping to dance with this beautiful new girl whom none of them had ever seen before. Instead of accepting, she just glared at them and stalked away, straight to the table Ginny was sitting at.

"I hate dances," Draco said. And from there, the conversation started, and never stopped. Draco had introduced himself as Droma, an exchange student from Beaubaxton. As they sat there making fun of everyone, Ginny found she felt a certain attraction towards this new girl, but shook it off. There was no way she was attracted to a girl! She thought to herself. Suddenly, the clock struck midnight, and the girl in front of her jumped at the sound.

"Oh crap! It's midnight. Sorry to cut things short but I have to go," Droma/Draco exclaimed as she bolted for the door. Confused, Ginny followed her new friend out into the halls of Hogwarts. Droma/Draco was sprinting towards the dungeons, and Ginny quietly followed.

Ginny let out a small gasp as she saw what was happening. In the dark corridor, Droma had started shifting and changing until in front of her stood Draco Malfoy in a dress.

"I told you there was no point to this!" He started yelling. The two pixies appeared in front of him and just stared at him as he continued. "She'll never notice me! All this did was make her think that she had a new girl friend, not make her fall in love with me! Bloody hell! I should've known that not even pixies could help me get her. Why did I even try anyways? There's no way she could ever like someone like me." He looked down at his feet with his head in his hands.

The next thing he knew, someone grabbed his face and jerked it up. In front of him stood Ginny, who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"All this just to get my attention Malfoy?" she asked. He couldn't answer, just nodded. In an instant, she burst out laughing. "Bullocks! And here I thought I was attracted to a girl!" And with that, Ginny got on her tip toes and gave Draco a kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, she saw a look of confusion on Draco's face. All that faded as a smiled appeared on his face, and he pulled her back in for a heavy snog session. Behind them, the pixies just smiled and fluttered towards the ceiling, disappearing with a -pop-.


End file.
